


In Bobby Singer's Yard

by cuddlepuss



Category: Bobby Singer - Fandom, Castiel - Fandom, Crowley - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Gabriel - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer's yard as you've never seen it before., Fluff, Fun, Gen, Song Re-write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a re-write of an old WW2 classic, 'In The Quarter Masters Stores'. </p><p>I've given it a Supernatural twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bobby Singer's Yard

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I can't sleep and get a song stuck in my head.

There were cars, cars,  
Piled up near and far.  
In the yard, in the yard.  
There were cars, cars,  
Piled up near and far,  
In Bobby Singer’s yard.

My eyes are dim,  
I cannot see,  
There are too many  
Idjits near me.  
There are too many  
Idjits near me.

There was pie, pie,  
Stacked up to Dean’s eye.  
In the yard, in the yard.  
There was pie, pie,  
Stacked up to Dean’s eye,  
In Bobby Singer’s yard.

My eyes are dim,  
I cannot see.  
There are too many  
Idjits near me.  
There are too many  
Idjits near me.

There were sigils, sigils,  
Keeping Sammy vigil,  
In the yard, in the yard.  
There were sigils, sigils,  
Keeping Sammy vigil.  
In Bobby Singer’s yard.

My eyes are dim,  
I cannot see,  
There are too many  
Idjits near me.  
There are too many  
Idjits near me.

There was Cas, Cas,  
And burgers en mass,  
In the yard, in the yard.  
There was Cas, Cas,  
And burgers en mass,  
In Bobby Singer’s yard.

My eyes are dim,  
I cannot see.  
There are too many  
Idjits near me.  
There are too many  
idjits me.

There was candy, candy,  
Making Gabriel randy.  
In the yard, in the yard.  
There was candy, candy,  
Making Gabriel randy  
In Bobby Singer’s yard.

My eyes are dim,  
I cannot see  
There are too many  
Idjits near me  
There are too many  
Idjits near me.

There were snares, snares,  
To get Crowley unawares,  
In the yard, in the yard.  
There were snares, snares,  
To get Crowley unawares,  
In Bobby Singer’s yard.

My eyes are dim  
I cannot see,  
There are too many  
Idjits near me.  
There are too many  
Idjits near me.


End file.
